<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лишь только не навсегда by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087117">Лишь только не навсегда</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s'>so-ellie-s (Elsfia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Episode: s06e08 No One, F/M, Novelization, Poetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вместо прощаний [признаний] — лишь поднятая рука.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лишь только не навсегда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/4474790">Ссылка на фикбуке</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Золотом с кровью на тканях знамён постыдно гордится запросто отданный бастион. Замок пал, замок взят, как бы каждый защитник ни был решителен, стоек, вооружён. Кто бы только поверил, одумался, что предателем может быть брат. Вот успех: бой без боя окончен, тактика с хитростью — верный друг, самый лучший для тех, кто всё-таки [как тут не забыть!] однорук. Вместо всех наград выигран приз самый большой: бой окончен, всё сделано — пора возвращаться домой.</p><p>      Чадится небо пламенем, что возносит ввысь грязный дым. Где взять немного свежего воздуха, когда он так необходим? Победы вкус в этот раз отдаёт терпкостью факельной гари, она подпорчена, словно плесенью, кислиной; триумф глушат раздумья, он оплывает в вечернем прохладожаре, его смывает осадок осады худой. И меркнёт всё в сумерках, и неуютно пусто вокруг [в груди], смутно слышно, как складывают оружие и раз[<em>пере</em>]дают приказы вдали. И щемит, как будто зажата струна, и в голову просятся непрошеные бунтари. Так бы всё ничего, но вместе же… <em>Провались</em>!..</p><p>      Главнокомандующему не удастся долго побыть в тиши. Отчёт. Сухой рапорт. Чёрная Рыба мёртв — уж никак его не привести. Этого стоило ожидать, дело <em>чести</em>, попробуй обратного не допустить. [<em>«Надеюсь, этого не случится»</em> — тревога внутри натянутой тетивой дрожит]. Сердце предательски начинает быстрее биться. Как только бы не спросить, <em>никто</em> больше ли не убит?..</p><p>      Порой самое время себя ненавидеть из-за бессильно-слабой собственно личной власти. Всё пройдёт, когда образ из мыслей заметится краем зрения, сперва будет сложно глазам поверить. Видимо [к счастью], в замке всё-таки есть потайные двери. Как не оглянуться вокруг в напряжении (вдруг рассмотрел кто?); впрочем, они уже далеко, лодку подальше от стрел уносит течение.</p><p>      Как только бы высказать всё в мысли пришлое, нерешительное, непрочное? Темнеет вдали отчётливый силуэт, он может поклясться, точно, <em>наверное</em>, что и Бриенна видит его в ответ.</p><p>      <em>Я горжусь вами, правда, вы сделали всё, что могли. Жаль, что так вышло, впрочем, простите, что подвели. Как Ланнистер, не мог я предать свой дом. Ну, а вы плывите спокойно, помните: Ланнистер всегда оплатит свой долг.</em></p><p>      Вместо прощаний [признаний] — лишь поднятая рука. В воздухе зависает последнее из назиданий, во тьме под стеной вьётся хиленькая река. Застыл наверху, безмолвный, как статуя, страж…</p><p>      <em>И мой меч… Он, как и я — [лишь только не] навсегда, — ваш.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>